My Lonely Days Are Over
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Facing the Espada that embodies loneliness is not an easy task, and Shunsui knows it. However, he isn't alone.


Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is set directly after chapter 361 of the manga. It was mostly written before the chapter came out so there are few inconsistencies to current events.

* * *

**My Lonely Days Are Over**

Shunsui dodged another one of Stark's attacks. This was wearing on him more than he showed. He cursed his luck in facing the Espada whose aspect was one of his greatest fears. Shunsui wasn't sure if Stark had realized his advantage yet, but it was only a matter of time. They were parallels even if Stark didn't know it. Even with his tendency to surround himself with other people, there were very few people who actually knew Shunsui, and very few that made him feel like he wasn't alone. Jyuushiro was one of them, and Shunsui knew that one of his greatest fears was what would happen when his friend's disease finally claimed him.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of melancholy thoughts. That would not help him win this battle. Still, Shunsui was wary. He didn't really know enough of Stark or his abilities to be cocky in this battle. The Espada began to speak again, and Shunsui tried not to listen. He didn't need to hear these words about death and being left alive. That was his true nightmare: to be the only one who survived. But he heard the words anyway, and they ate at him, weighing him down. Shunsui wanted to curse. He didn't know how to counteract this, and he wouldn't, couldn't lose this fight.

Losing this fight would mean his death, and he wasn't ready to die yet. Shunsui might be afraid of being the only one to survive, but there were times when that paled in comparison to his fear of what might happen to Nanao if she was left alone. His beautiful, fierce Nanao-chan had lost nearly everyone she had allowed into her heart, and Shunsui did not know if she might survive it again if she lost him. Very few people knew quite just how vulnerable Nanao could be to loss, and the fact that Nanao had let him into her heart made Shunsui all the more determined to protect her.

Still, Shunsui was in trouble, and he knew it. Jyuu still might be needed for one of the other fights, and he didn't want to risk pulling him away. Shunsui truthfully wasn't sure that more firepower was the answer in this fight. Stark had not really been able to harm him yet, but Shunsui hadn't had much luck with harming his opponent either. Right now it was a stalemate, but that couldn't last forever. Stark smirked at him.

"Ready to put an end to this yet?"

Shunsui shook his head, not bothering to answer. He didn't have one. He just had to keep moving. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite fast enough. He managed to dodge one blow but not the next. It wasn't a severe wound, but it was the first time Stark had actually hurt him.

"You could just give in. Do you really want to be the last one standing?"

A precise blast of kidou took off the arm of Stark's jacket. A familiar, gentle reiatsu brushed across Shunsui's awareness.

"If you think my captain has the tendency to give up on something, then you clearly do not know him."

Nanao stood slightly behind him from the direction of her voice. Shunsui spared a glance her way. His beautiful lieutenant looked as precise and neat as ever with only two changes to her appearance. Her glasses were no where in sight, and in her hand, she held a delicate wakizashi. Shunsui could tell that she had not yet released Yamazakurakaze's shikai, but that was probably only a matter of time. Nanao met his eyes with a calm smile.

Stark raised an eyebrow. "This is not your fight, little girl."

His Nanao-chan didn't even bother answering that comment. Instead, she simply flung another blast of kidou at the Espada. Stark dodged, and Shunsui launched himself back into the fight. As he faced Stark with his swords, Nanao flitted around the edges of their fight tossing out a kidou incantation wherever she saw an opening. She needed no instructions or commands from Shunsui. Very few people outside of the Eighth Division had seen them fight together, but anyone who had always commented on the fact that they seemed to read each other's minds. Truthfully, it was years of working together and sparring together that had given them this ability to fight perfectly in synch with one another, though Shunsui doubts there are many people he would ever be able to develop such a skill with besides Nanao and Jyuushiro.

They continued their deadly dance as Stark once again began to his talk of loneliness and death. Nanao didn't a falter a step, his words seeming to roll right off her, and Shunsui couldn't help but wonder at her strength. Of course, his Nanao-chan had plenty of experience ignoring what people where saying to her. With a soft murmur, she released her zanpakuto, and Shunsui took the offensive in the sword fight. Stark decided he needed a change in tactics. He blocked Shunsui's strike and instead of attacking Shunsui again, he changed his target.

Nanao's expression didn't change as Stark struck at her. She simply whirled out of his path, raising her sword into a defensive position. Nanao was light on her feet and moved quickly. It was something that they had worked on when she trained with him. Nanao might not have the physical strength to match many of the opponents she faced, but her speed and agility could help make up for it. Still, he wasn't going to let her face Stark in a sword battle for long. Nanao might be good, but he was a master at the sword just as much as she was one at kidou.

As Shunsui moved forward, Nanao executed a maneuver that looked very much like she was stepping between himself and Stark, but then she pivoted, slipping under his guard and behind him. Moments later another blast of kidou caught Stark in the ankle, throwing off his balance. There had been not incantation. That was the benefit of Nanao's shikai. She merely had to form the incantation in her mind and the kidou flowed from her fingertips. She didn't use it in most situations simply because Nanao considered that being lazy. It also meant that most people never expected her attacks when using shikai.

Stark was powerful and dangerous. He had been before he had merged with Lilinette, and he was even more so now. But while Stark and Lilinette might be one being, Shunsui was practically one soul with his Nanao-chan. They complemented and completed each other's strengths and abilities. And as much as Shunsui wanted his beloved lieutenant safe and far away from this fight, he would not force her to watch from the sidelines. To her that would be a far crueler fate.

Shunsui lost track of time in the fight. All he was aware of was his opponent and his partner. The deadly dance continued, and pressure built until suddenly it was over. Shunsui barely caught Stark's last words, and he wasn't sure he understood the question. But Nanao seemed to.

"I can live with being lonely," her voice was soft but sure. "I do not think I can live in a world where Shunsui Kyoraku does not live."

And this particular battle was over, even if the war was not. Shunsui turned to Nanao. She stood beside him, looking far more ruffled and disordered than usual. Her eyes held his gaze. Uncaring of the battles going on around them, he gathered her up in his arms, holding her tightly. Nanao let him, bouncing up on her toes to press a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

"We might want to save celebrations for a more appropriate time, Captain." Ever his sensible Nanao-chan.

Shunsui kissed her forehead. "That means you promise to celebrate with me afterwards.

She nodded and disentangled herself from him. Shunsui collected his haori from Ukitake with a smile. He already had plans. A cherry orchard, sake, and his Nanao-chan. What more could he want? But first they had a war to win.


End file.
